


Fall

by Abadwriterdecidedingtopracticesometimes



Series: Whumptober 2020 [7]
Category: King Falls AM (Podcast)
Genre: Coma, Hospitals, Major Character Injury, Unconsciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:47:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27144730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abadwriterdecidedingtopracticesometimes/pseuds/Abadwriterdecidedingtopracticesometimes
Summary: Sammy and Ben are out for a hike when Ben trips. He manages to pull Sammy off the cliff with him. Neither of them have a fun time.Whumptober 2020 prompt 7 I've Got You -Support|Carrying|Enemy to Caretaker
Relationships: Ben Arnold & Sammy Stevens, Ben Arnold/Emily Potter
Series: Whumptober 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955548
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Fall

Sammy had finally convinced Ben to come on a hike with him. After a fair bit of pestering the set off up the mountain at ten in the morning. They were having fun, chatting and complaining when about an hour later Ben trips. He grabs onto Sammy to try get his balance. However Sammy doesn't have strong enough footing and ends up losing his balance as well. The issue is they're up a mountain on a skinny pathway.  
They both go tumbling down the mountain. Sammy's chest hits something and he feels his ribs crack. His leg slams into a rock. Something hits his side hard and everything just hurts but when he stops moving the only thought on his mind is Ben. He needs to get to Ben.  
Sammy stands up and sees Ben's hair. He stumbles over and Ben's not moving. Sammy's heart starts beating faster. He falls to his knees and a jolt of pain goes through him. He's breathing. Sammy thanks a god he doesn't believe in. Ben's breathing.  
Sammy shakes Ben, but Ben gives no response. There's blood dripping down from Ben's head and his arm is at a strange angle. Sammy knows he needs to get Ben to a hospital but pulling out his phone he finds it completely broken. Ben's phone is just gone. Most likely somewhere up the mountain. Sammy knows there's a road not too far away but he doesn't want to leave Ben here.  
Sammy picks up Ben, Ben's head hangs against Sammy's shoulder. Sammy starts walking towards the road. Pain radiates through his leg with every step. His insides feel like mush and he can't seem to get enough air in. He can't stop though. He needs to get Ben help. Ben hasn't woken up yet.  
Sammy finally gets to the road. He sees a car and goes to wave it down when his vision whites out. He collapsed to the ground as he hears no more.

\------

Ben hears beeping. He wants it to stop. As he moves his hand he finds something holding it down.  
"Ben?" He hears Emily say. He try's to respond, but his tongue feels heavy in his mouth and it just come out as a moan.  
"Ben, come on open your eyes," says Emily. Ben slowly opens his eyes, wincing at the bright light. He finds himself in a hospital room. Emily sitting beside him starring down at him with a smile. She looks wrecked.  
"Why am I in the hospital?"  
"You cracked your skull Benny, the doctors put you in a coma so brain swelling would go down."  
"What how?"  
"You fell off the edge of the trail during your hike with Sammy."  
Ben paused. If he was in the hospital, where was Sammy. Why wasn't Sammy sitting with Emily. He doubts anyone could get Sammy to leave, "where's Sammy?"  
Emily pauses, her face looking tense. This only helps to grow Ben's anxiety. "On your other side."  
Ben turns, and sees Sammy on the hospital bed beside him. Sammy is unconscious, and has a tube down his throat. His legs in a cast and there's other wires hooked up to him. Ben just wants to get to him. He tries to get up but finds himself instantly dizzy and that his arms in a cast.  
"Ben, you can't get up right now," says Emily, her hand on Ben's chest.  
"But, Sammy," Ben says with a broken voice.  
"He's healing, just like you need too."  
"What's wrong with him."  
Emily just pauses, looking unsure.  
"Please, If I don't know It'll be worse."  
Emily sighs, "he also fell off the side of the path. He broke his ribs and had a collapsed lung by the time he reached hospital. He also was bleeding quite heavily internally due to something hitting his abdomen. As well as a broken leg. The person who found you was driving when he say Sammy carrying you out of the forest and then collapsing."  
"He... he carried me."  
Emily nods.  
"But... but that would have made it so much worse. How could he. What if he. He can't."  
"Ben breath."  
"When is he going to wake up."  
"I don't know."  
"But he is going to wake up right."  
"I hope so."  
Ben found himself sobbing as he stared at his friend.

\----

Ben ended up leaving the hospital two days later. Ben was sitting beside Sammy from the begin of visiting hours to the end every day. It took a month for Sammy to start breathing on his own but he stayed unconscious.  
Two months later Ben was sitting there on his phone, holding Sammy's hand when Sammy's had twitched. Ben looked up, "Sammy?"  
Sammy didn't say anything but his hand squeezes Ben's.  
"Sammy!" says Ben as he sits up, a smile spreading across his face. Sammy's eyes blink open and he looks at Ben. Ben starts to cry again, but this time it's happy tears.


End file.
